1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for filling an assortment of articles with feather down or a feather down like material. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for filling pillow casements with feather down or a feather down like material in a retail environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feather down is used extensively in bedding and apparel. Typically obtained from birds, down is a layer of fine feathers found under the tougher exterior feathers. When used herein, the terms “feather down” or “feather down material” means both natural and man-made fibers which exhibit the commonly known characteristics of natural down. Feather down articles are typically manufactured using an outer casement or covering (commonly known as the “shell” or “tick”) which holds the feather down within its confines. While a variety of fabrics may be used for the outer material, cotton is typically used because of its ability to easily wick moisture. Shells can be made from using numerous fibers (cotton, rayon, silk) and weaves (Jacquard, Dobby, Damask, Sateen, Twill). The most important feature of such shells or casements is that the surface facing the feather down is permeable to air but not to the feather down.
Feather down offers excellent thermal properties, and has good lofting characteristics. This means that the feather down traps small pockets of air efficiently. The small pockets of air provide a thermal barrier. Feather down also has the added property that it can be packed into a very small space. Down filled pillows have long been known for both their softness and their ability to conform to shapes desired by the user, more so than foam or fiber pillows.
Despite its popularity, the manufacture of down-filled articles has inherent limitations, especially with regard to a retail environment. Typically, manufacturers of down-filled articles are restricted to large manufacturing facilities located far away from retail establishments due to the inherent messiness of feather-down during the filling process. This is because feather down is typically blown or dropped into the shell of the article. The intrinsic lightness and fluffiness of the feather down inherently results in some of the down dispersing into the open air. Thus, retail establishments typically feature only finished down-filled articles for which a customer may purchase a designer cover to go over the shell.
However, it has been found that many customers desire the ability to customize the manufacture of down-filled articles. Indeed, a number of consumers have expressed a particular desire to oversee and participate in the making of down-filled sleeping or upholstery pillows in the retail environment. For example, many customers simply wish to customize the firmness of their pillows by having more control over the amount of feather down put into a particular pillow.
While a variety of proposals have previously been made to allow customers to customize plush-filled animals in a retail setting, such proposals cannot be adapted to the use of down-filled articles. All previous proposals typically use a blowing mechanism to blow the stuffing into a plush animal. This blowing technique comprises a blower motor to propel a relatively heavy synthetic type filling into the animal shaped fabric casement. However, such casement filling processes which involve blowing will not allow for the conveyance of feather down filling in a clean and efficient manner. Feather down has virtually no mass and very minimal weight, making it virtually impossible to control using a blowing technique. The use of a prior art “blowing” technique to fill a fabric casement with feather down would inherently create a terrible mess in a retail establishment.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for using same which will allow the customized manufacture of feather-down articles in a retail setting. Further, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for manufacturing feather-down articles which is more efficient and cleaner.